Your Own Lesson
by Kygolie
Summary: SEQUEL ONE-SHOT TO AFTER SCHOOL LESSON


**A/N: One- shot Sequel to After School Lesson (Yeah not so original title I know)**

**Disclaimer: *Deep breath* I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! *runs away crying***

* * *

**Your Own Lesson**

Sakura leaned back in her computer chair and stretched her arms over her head, a yawn escaping her pouty pink lips, "Ugh…" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before rubbing her neck to get the kinks out, "You should take a break."

Sakura smiled when she felt the presence behind her, She turned in her chair and stared up at Onyx orbs with sparkling green emeralds, "I know, but I have to finish this paper, or Professor Ibiki will have my head." Sakura inwardly shuddered at the memory of the scar faced man.

Sasuke smirked down at her before leaning and placing his lips against her collarbone, "You should really take a break." He put emphasis on the words to get his point across. Sakura felt like laughing but didn't when she felt him pull her up by her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whined/moaned as he nibbled on her ear, "I really aah..need to…stop that…ngh get this…ah…" Sakura shut her eyes tight when she felt his hand run up her skirt and tug at her panties, "What was that Sakura? I couldn't quite catch that." He whispered huskily into her ear and she shuddered.

Sakura pouted, "Sasuke-kun…please stop…." Sasuke's eyes narrowed on her but his smirk never left his lips, "Why would I do that Cherry Blossom." Sakura sighed in defeat when he continued his ministrations, "I suppose…I could do it later…" Sakura felt him smirk against the skin of her throat before a squeal was ripped from her throat as she was thrown over his left shoulder.

Sakura squirmed in his hold, "Sasuke-kun! Put me down damnit!" He ignored her completely and walked out of the room, Sakura stared longingly at her computer before letting out a sigh.

* * *

Sakura let her head fall against the counter, she was so tired. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Sasuke walk into the room with his "arrogant air" ugh she didn't even know it was even possible for somebody to have that before she met Sasuke.

He raised a brow at her, "Something wrong?" She continued to glare at him with her I'm-mad-at-you-so-don't-even-think-of-talking-to-me-you-arrogant-bastard glare. He chuckled at her before making his way over to her petite form.

Sakura continued to glare, wondering if it'll make him stop coming towards her, "Sakura, you're glare wont hurt me so you can stop now." She pouted and muttered to herself, "Damn you." Her head went back to laying on her crossed arms. Sasuke tilted his head to the side a moment before letting his smirk drop, "Are you seriously angry with me?"

Her glare came back, "Yes." He crossed his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "Oh? And why exactly are you angry?" Sakura blinked a moment, why exactly _was_ she angry at him? oh yeah! "Cause you…" she blushed and his arrogant smirk came back, "Did I wear you out Sa-ku-ra?" Sakura glared again at his teasing tone, "S-shut up…"

Sasuke chuckled before making his way over to her and kissing her tenderly on the top of her head, "Forgive me, Love." Sakura blushed a moment before smiling a small smile, "I might." Sasuke looked at her curiously, "You might?" He really didn't like the sound of her tone.

Sakura wiggled her left hand underneath her arm, unconsciously twisting the ring on it when she felt his intense gaze on her. "Sasuke-kun…how much do you love me?" Sasuke furrowed his brow, unable to figure out where she was going with such a question.

He leaned down and nuzzled his nose on the skin being uncovered by her—_his_—shirt which was falling off her shoulder. "Enough to marry you." He whispered huskily in her ear and she felt her self shiver. She sat up when he moved away and looked up at him with a small smile, "When?" He raised an eyebrow, "Whenever you want it to be."

Sakura fidgeted slightly then gestured for him to lean down, he did so and she moved to whisper into his ear, covering her mouth with her left hand just like it was a big secret. Sasuke's eyes visibly widened and stood up straight again, staring down at her with wide onyx orbs, "Your…what?"

Sakura fidgeted again and bit her lip before looking down at her lap, "You…heard me." She glanced up at him from under her eye lashes and found him no longer standing in front of her. She moved her head to the side to find him leaning against the sink, palms pressed firmly to the cool metal of the basin. "When…?"

She blinked a moment, "Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder at her, "When did you find out?" Sakura felt her heart speed up, his tone was cold and icy, and she wondered if it was the right choice to even tell him,"I…The day before Yesterday…" She felt tears prick at her eyes and she ducked her head down to hide them.

Sasuke watched her, his eyes narrowed on her shadowed eyes. Its not that he wasn't happy about the news, it was just, so unexpected. He had no clue _how _to react. He sighed before running a hand through his ebony spikes and making his way over to her.

He noticed her visibly stiffen when he kneeled down in front of her, "Sakura. Look at me." He commanded softly, she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Sasuke sighed and leaned back on his heels, watching her let out silent sobs, her warm salty tears were running over her hands and down her elbows where they fell and plopped onto her uncovered knees.

Sakura sniffled, her voice was barely above a whisper, "Are you…going to leave me?" Sasuke was taken aback a moment before bowing his head down, his dark bangs shadowing his eyes.

Sakura's eyes snapped open when she heard a deep sound resonating from Sasuke, She uncovered her face and looked up at him with wide teary apple green eyes, "W-What are you laughing about…?" Sasuke continued to chuckle as he looked up at her, his onyx orbs meeting her wide slightly hurt eyes.

Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears that were there with the pad of his thumb, "How could you even think that Sakura?" Sakura bit her lip and looked down, "I…its just…" She looked back up at him, her brow slightly furrowed in frustration, "You…didn't say anything. I thought maybe…" She let out a quiet gasp when Sasuke's lips pressed gently against hers. The kiss was light and chaste but it got Sasuke's point across loud and clear. When they pulled apart Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you Sakura, I'll always love you." He smirked, "and I'll marry you whether you like it or not."

Sakura tried to stifle a giggle at his teasing tone, "And…" Sakura looked back up at Sasuke and tilted her head to the side urging him to continue, "I'll be the best father I can be." He smiled and Sakura's eyes widened, "Really?" Sasuke closed his eyes in mock irritation, "Sakura.." He growled at her and she busted out laughing, "I..I'm sorry…" Her tears started to fall again and she had to cover her face with her hands again, "It's just…I'm sorry…"

Sasuke's eyes softened as he pulled her into his arms, Sakura smiled despite her tears that continued to fall, "I love you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grunted and held her tighter against his chest. "Forever."

* * *

**A/N: gawd that ending sucked! This whole thing sucked for that matter *pouts in corner* my inspiration for anything has gone down the drain I tell ya THE DRAIN!! *sniffle* I have a small request for all my readers, I was wondering if anybody has any ideas on what I could use to continue the following stories.**

**Winter Wonderland Worries **

**A Not So Happy Life**

**and also im having a vote on the story below**

**Cupids Arrow vote A or B**

**A: Sakura finds out about Sasuke getting his job and makes him go **

**or**

**B: She doesnt find out and they get married and have the baby and etc. etc. (but wheres the fun in that?)**

**leave your votes in ur reviews!**

**Send me a private message if you have any idea, ill take them all, and if I use the idea ill give full credit to the giver. **

**Please and thank you**

**~Ky**


End file.
